I Fell In Love With The DJ
by Couldn'tThinkOfOne
Summary: Okay so its a song-fic. with the song i fell in love the dj. its a good song and i had to write it down or else i would go crazy.First Fan-Fic : Hope you like it!


**Hi so this is my first fanfic hope you like it.  
****The song is called ****I fell in love with the DJ  
****By chenelle  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**All in Bella's point of view**

_**(Che'nelle)  
I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
sneaking 'round the back door banging til we hear somebody say Hoo Hoo Hoo  
I fell in love with the DJ,DJ  
getting intoxicated every weekend  
he make my heart go Hoo Hoo Hoo  
**_

**It was a normal Saturday and Alice decided that we should go to a club. Of course everyone but me agreed so Jacob had to coax me to go. Finally I gave in because no one likes to be the party pooper. **_**(A.N. haha that's funny to spell)**_

_**  
Walk into the club with my partner- met, talked, said hello to everyone there  
Look to my right Mr.DJ blew me a kiss, I trip and I fell  
**_

**Once we went through the security check I just started to mingle with everyone. But when I saw who the dj was I was really shocked. The guy was inhumanly handsome to me. He had bronze hair and emerald eyes. As soon as his eyes met mine he gave this crooked grin that was to die for. And of course me being me I tripped right on my face.**

_**  
He call me over knowing that I'm taken,  
so I went over talking thinking he's just a friend.  
One thing led to the other.  
My boy friend put two and two together  
**_

**Once I got back up I saw that he was chuckling and pointed for me to come over. So I go over to him to introduce myself.**

"**Hi, I'm Bella and you are?" I asked.**

"**Edward I saw you fall over there are you alright?" he asked with concern.**

"**Umm yes I am it happens all the time so don't worry about it." I answered back.**

**So we just started to talk about things. **_**(A.N. I'm not great with dialogue sorry so make up your own conversation and theres like a 20 minute time skip with the conversation.)**_

**Then all of a sudden Jacob come and interrupts our conversation saying that it was time to leave and while doing so he was kept on glaring at Edward and holding onto my waist. So I said bye to Edward and left with Jacob.**

_**I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
sneaking around the back door banging til we hear somebody say Hoo Hoo Hoo  
**___

**I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
getting intoxicated every weekend  
he make my heart go Hoo Hoo Hoo  
**

**As soon as I went inside my apartment I knew that I fell in love with Edward the DJ.**

_**  
Rough 'n tough man Mr.DJ  
I can't say no when he whispers "my place."  
Gotta into my right tell my man to go home  
ill be back as soon as I take my girls home. (HA!)  
**_

**The next week we go back to the club and I go straight to Edward. He gave me his address and told me to meet him there after his shift. What else could I do but say yes I mean come on he looked liked a god in my eyes. After my conversation with Edward I go and tell Jacob that he should go home while I take Alice and Rosalie home. Surprisingly he believes me and leaves.**

_**  
I end up in Mr.DJ's house  
he stood at the door only in his towel.  
One thing led to the other.  
He ripped my clothes off all together.  
**_

**When I got to Edwards apartment I was having some doubts about going behind Jacobs back but just when I was about to leave I see Edward coming out of the elevator all wet and then my mind went blank.**_**(A.N. It was raining outside)**_

_**  
I fell in love with the DJ, DJ.  
sneaking around the back door banging til we hear somebody say Hoo Hoo Hoo  
I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
getting intoxicated every weekend  
he make my heart go Hoo Hoo Hoo  
Oh no did I tell you how the story ends.  
When my boyfriend followed me one night.  
(Oh no), did I tell you.  
Came though the door with a knife in his hand.  
I turn around screamin', shoutin' said that we were just friends.  
But I was tripping on my words  
I was making it so obvious.  
But thank the Lord that I had a CD in my hand.  
(Just dropping of my new track sweetie!)  
**_

**So things were going great that is until one day Jacob decided to follow me. Well as soon as he saw me go through the door he runs in with a knife and starts demanding to know what is going on. Of course I screamed when I saw the knife but I calmed down quick enough to find out that I had a CD in my hand and told Jacob that I was picking up a CD that Edward made for me. After that I made sure that Jacob never saw us together again.**

__

**I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
sneaking around the back door banging til we hear somebody say Hoo Hoo Hoo  
I fell in love with the DJ, DJ  
getting intoxicated every weekend he make my heart go Hoo Hoo Hoo (2)**

_**Make my heart go oo oo…**_

**So what did you think? Hope you liked it and review please!**


End file.
